Sweet Seventeen
by Crystalteen
Summary: After filming the second part of "Five Nights At Freddy's 4" for Spooky Week, Dan and Phil are requested by one of their close friends over video chat to fly all the way to Ohio to celebrate a fan's seventeenth birthday. Will they do it? If so, what'll happen?


**A/N: Hey, everyone. This is just a fluffy Dan & Phil one-shot that I recently wrote for my creative writing class, so I have decided to post it on here for you all to enjoy. :)**

 **Unfortunately, every assignment in my creative writing class comes with a page limit. For anyone who is unaware of my view on page limits ... well, they are my enemy when it comes to creative writing. :P So, please forgive me if this isn't as detailed as a majority of my other works are.**

 **ALSO : This is my first ever piece of writing that centers around Dan & Phil, so I'm hoping I got their personalities right. (This one-shot takes place after Dan and Phil play "Five Nights At Freddy's 4" for the second time, just in case anyone is wondering.)**

 **ADDITIONALLY : If anybody is curious about my _The Breakfast Club_ fanfic, "The Reality Check and The Handicapped," don't worry. I'm still working on it and I refuse to abandon any of my stories. :) I've just been so busy with schoolwork and everything. Nonetheless, don't think I'm leaving this site or anything, because I'm absolutely not. But please understand that I need more time to plot, write out, and officially post chapters due to studying, homework, and projects. Thank you. :)**

 **Now, I believe I stated everything that I wished to share. Please share your thoughts on my first ever Dan & Phil one-shot in the reviews, or you can PM them to me. :) Enjoy, everyone! :D :D**

* * *

Sweet Seventeen

Dan Howell released a deep breath, slumping himself back into his seat. He could still feel his heart rapidly pounding in his chest after going through the tormenting jumpscares of Five Nights At Freddy's 4 with his roommate and best Youtuber buddy, Phil Lester.

"Well, Phil," Dan huffed with his British accent noticeably drenched in relief. "We might've sucked at outsmarting those twat animatronics, but at least we kept our promise to our subscribers and went back to that horrific game in the first place. Our first video to this year's Spooky Week is finally complete."

A huge, insanely childish grin spread practically ear to ear across Phil's face. "I honestly cannot believe that you actually managed to not fall out of your chair this time!" He flipped his jet-black bangs out of his face, not even bothering to try holding back his laughter.

"Okay, that only happened to me once during the first Five Nights At Freddy's game and it was completely accidental!" Dan objected, but he was desperately fighting the small smile that was fiddling around with the right corner of his mouth. "We have played a variety of other horror games ever since that little incident happened and you still won't let me hear the end of it!"

"It's too funny to just forget about, Dan! Actually, if you end up dying before me one day … you know, like from choking on some chocolate in a chocolate eating contest or you end up getting trapped in some rollercoaster catastrophe, I'm going to make sure your tombstone says this," Phil paused for a minute, pretending to clear his throat with a couple of obviously staged coughs. " _Here Lies Daniel James Howell, Youtube's Number One Chair Fail_."

By this point, a look of pure blankness was plastered on Dan's face. His deep brown eyes were now slightly narrowed and thickly coated with the message, "Are you actually being freaking serious right now?"

When all he received was silence, Phil arched his eyebrows, but continued to flash his wide and good-natured smile. "What? Come on, I think it has a nice ring to it. It's unique."

"Phil, I'm pretty sure they charge by the letter." Dan pointed out, his accent dead serious.

For the tiniest second, Phil faltered. A small portion of his goofy grin vanished right on the spot. "Oh, um … then it looks like now is the perfect time to share plan B with you. _R.I.P Dan Howell_."

"That's real assuring, Phil," Dan said as he sarcastically nodded his head a few times. "I'm so glad that you put yourself in charge of my burial arrangements. But I think you should know that if I somehow do pass on first, I'm going to be haunting the crap out of you until your time comes to join me."

Phil playfully rolled his bright, crystal blue eyes and chuckled lightly. "Gee, thanks for the warning. I'll be sure to remember it in my nightmares tonight. God knows I'll be having some after playing _that_ game again."

"Speaking of Five Nights At Freddy's Four," Dan noted. He adjusted himself slightly in his chair. "When do you think we should upload-"

However, before the twenty-four-year-old brunette could manage to finish his question, he was cut off from a sudden beeping noise coming from the laptop. With no hesitation, both of the British bloggers snapped their heads in its direction, locking their confused eyes on the screen.

"Dan!" Phil exclaimed. The confusion immediately vanished from his eyes and transformed into utter excitement. "We just received a video chat request from Abigale! Let's accept it!"

"All right, Phil, all right! I'm on it. Calm down, won't you?" Dan couldn't resist chuckling. He leaned forward until he was on the edge of his seat, feeling Phil's exhilarated grin following his every move as he scrolled the computer's cursor, which was shaped like a smiling cat with extremely adorable whiskers, across the screen.

After clicking the box that was labeled _Accept_ , Dan and Phil's editing software automatically closed up and their screen was taken over by the image of a sixteen-year-old girl. From what they could see, she was wearing a black lacey top and a bright, ruby red cloak that looked as smooth as silk. The hood was flipped up, perfectly framing the sides of her pretty face, but it still failed to hide her long, sleek, blonde hair that looked like it had been straightened.

Dan and Phil waved to her almost instantly, but while Dan waved more calm and casually, Phil was much faster and not holding back on expressing any of his excitement.

"Hello, Abigale," Dan greeted.

At the same time, Phil happily blurted out, "Greetings, Dan and Phil's one and only Goldilocks."

Abigale playfully rolled her bluish-greenish eyes and quietly snickered, secretly admiring the cute nickname that the two Youtubers gave her. "Hey, AmazingPhil and DanIsNotOnFire." She waved back, offering them a lovely smile. "What have you two been up to lately?"

"Nothing much," Phil replied with a small shrug. "We've just been caught up in planning this year's Spooky Week."

Abigale's grin widened a bit more. "God, I love when you guys do Spooky Week. I swear, it's the main reason I look forward to Halloween."

Phil placed his hand flat against his chest, directly above his heart. "Well, we are very flattered, Abigale." He then snickered as he pretended to remove an invisible hat from his head, taking a joking bow.

"Yes, Phil are I are glad that one of your favorite October pastimes is watching us scare the living daylights out of ourselves." Dan added, continuing to flash his prideful grin. "And speaking of Halloween, are you wearing a costume?"

"Yeah, I am." Abigale replied. She grabbed one of the edges of her glimmering cape. "I'm Little Red Riding Hood. How do you two think it looks? I'm just trying it on because I'll be wearing it at an upcoming Cedar Point event."

"It looks really good," Dan answered, at which Phil nodded in agreement to. "Anyway, Abigale, it's been quite some time since Phil and I last heard from you. How have you been?"

For a moment, Abigale hesitated to think about what she was about to say. "Actually, it's funny that you asked…" She relaxed her eyes shut, drawing in a deep breath through her nostrils and softly releasing it through her mouth. "See, I've lately been caught up in preparing this huge surprise for my good friend, Raeann. Her seventeenth birthday is right around the corner and … I was wondering if I could ask you two for a small favor."

Dan curiously raised an eyebrow. "And what favor would that be?"

"I'm…" Abigale finally opened her eyes back up, taking a few seconds to bite down on her bottom lip before continuing. "I'm going to need you guys ... to fly here to Ohio."

With no hesitation, Phil's jaw seemed to drop down to the floor and Dan's eyes shot gigantic, looking like they were on the verge of exploding out of his head.

"What?" Phil blurted out, but there were still some giggles influencing his speaking since he didn't entirely understand whether or not Abigale was kidding.

"You call that a small favor?" Dan asked.

"Okay, so I admit that it's a pretty extreme favor, but I'm only requesting it because of Raeann." Abigale informed. "She is absolutely in love with you guys and she doesn't know about how I actually have connections with you two. If you guys actually come here and contribute in her birthday, it would be the greatest gift ever."

Phil turned his head, focusing his attention on Dan. "That does sound like a pretty amazing thing to do. Getting on a plane here in England and flying all the way to Ohio to celebrate a fan's birthday would make an unforgettable memory and another great video for Youtube."

"Yeah, maybe so, but…" Dan touched his chin and lightly scratched it, clearly lost in deep thought. "Travel to _Ohio?_ We have become known as two of the most popular bloggers on the entire site of Youtube. How can we celebrate a birthday without getting recognized by other people?"

"Simple," Abigale replied, which instantly had both sets of eyes glancing back at her. "In a few days, me and my other friends, Nick and Mari, are going to take Rae to HalloWeekends at Cedar Point to get a head start on celebrating her birthday. You guys can wear costumes to blend in with the events."

Excitement lit up in Phil's eyes once again. "Dan, I still have my giraffe onesie! I can easily slip that bad boy back on and smear some paint on my face. And don't you still have your dinosaur onesie from our Krave challenges?"

"I _cannot_ believe that we are actually considering this." Dan commented as he tried to hide his slim embarrassment from the memories of the dinosaur onesie beginning to flood back to the front of his mind.

"Aw, come on, Dan," Phil said. By this point, his face had been taken over by an almost entirely pleading look. Even his eyes perfectly resembled an adorable puppy's. "This is for one of our millions of fans. Without all of them, we wouldn't be where we are today."

Dan pursed his lips, clearly lost in thinking about what his roommate just said as he gazed off into the distance at nobody. For what felt like an eternity, Dan was absolutely silent, but as soon as he fixed his eyes back on the laptop's screen, a wide smile slipped across his face as he said, "Well, Abigale, it looks like Phil and I are going to dip into some of our savings because we are definitely getting on the next plane to Ohio."

"Yes! Road trip!" Phil cheered as he excitedly clapped his hands together and then tossed his arms up into the air. "Or, should I say, _sky_ trip?"

Dan raised one of his eyebrows again. "No, you shouldn't." He then slowly shook his head, but continued to grin with a mixture of humor and mock concern glistening in his Hershey colored eyes.

"Dan, Phil," Abigale released a blissful sigh. "I have no idea how to thank you guys. Seriously, this means so much to me and I just know that it'll mean God knows how much to Rae, too."

"Don't mention it," Dan said with a small and simple shrug.

"Yeah, we're friends here," Phil added. "This is just one of the millions of things that true friends do for each other."

Abigale's smile seemed to brighten even more. "Still, you guys are the best. I'll be sure to email you all of the details on how this whole surprise for Rae will go down. And until you two arrive to Ohio…" She paused for a moment, waving at the camera. "I love you both, you're two of the greatest friends to have, and I'll see you when you get here."

Flattery struck Dan and Phil once again, but this time, it was enough to have their cheeks lighting up with the same shade of pastel pink as they waved back to their American friend.

"Aw, we love you too, Abby." Phil said, at which Dan then nodded in agreement to before he said, "See you when we land in Ohio."

And that's when the video chat came to an end. Immediately, the laptop's screensaver, which was none other than one of the hundreds of Draw Phil Naked pictures that were doodled and submitted by a variety of fans, flashed back across the screen.

"Oh my God..." Dan snickered as he pinched the bridge of his nose, vaguely massaging it with his fingertips. "Phil ... did we _seriously_ just agree to pack our bags, head to the airport, purchase tickets, and get on the next plane to head to an entirely different state?"

"Yep!" Phil immediately answered, his tone still unbelievably perky. "Get ready, Ohio! Here comes Dan and Phil!" He leaped up from where he'd been sitting on the sofa, which was decorated in some flickering lights and thick cobwebs for Halloween. "How much of our Dan and Phil merchandise do you think we should take with us on this trip?"

Dan cocked an eyebrow, trying to take in how fast his buddy was speaking. "Phil, we're flying to Ohio to celebrate a birthday. We're not going to fling a pitch, so there's no need to bring any of our store items."

Phil pursed his lips. "Hmm, good point."

"All we will need," Dan noted as he stood up from his seat, stretching slightly. He could feel a slight pain in his lower back from his previous slouching. "Is some clothes, which unfortunately includes our animal onesies, the laptop, and our camera."

"Oh!" Phil proclaimed, snapping his fingers together. "That reminds me, I can bring my special folder that's filled with a few dozen of Draw Phil Naked pictures that I haven't had the time to look at yet!"

Dan paused for the shortest moment, confusion numbing his features as he forced himself to repeatedly digest his best friend's words. "Phil..." Dan blinked a couple of times. " _W_ _hy on earth_ would you even want to bring that on the plane with us?"

Phil didn't think twice before shrugging, still flashing a cheeky grin as he said, "Well, I'm going to need _something_ to do when I'm not sleeping."

Almost immediately, Dan closed his eyes and slapped his hand flat against his forehead. "Dear God..." he muttered, already beginning to imagine himself sitting next to Phil for all of those hours on a plane, having to deal with looking at all of the different pictures at one moment, and then listening to him snore the next. " _This_... is going to be a _long_ ride to Ohio."

XXXX

Raeann, who was proudly dressed up as Dean Winchester from the TV show _Supernatural_ , sat across from Mari the Ballerina and Nick the Vampire at one of the Cedar Point picnic tables. Beside the birthday girl, Abigale flashed an ear-to-ear grin as she watched Raeann excitedly rip through the glittery wrapping paper of Mari's gift. She had already received two iTunes cards, _Back To The Future_ on DVD, and a few bottles of different colored hair dye from Nick.

"Awesome, it's Bean Boozled," Rae chuckled. She glanced up from her new present at Mari, flipping her bright pink bangs out of her face in the process. "Thanks, Mari. I can definitely play this with my boyfriend."

"You're welcome." Mari smiled with her lightly tanned face completely exposed from her wavy, deep brown hair being pulled back into a bun with a floral band. "I'm glad you like it."

As Rae added the vividly colored box to her pile of gifts in the center of the table, Nick quickly flicked his attention over to Abigale, forcing the two of them to make eye contact. He was using every last dash of his willpower not to smirk and accidentally give away how he and Mari knew about the surprise.

"Okay, Rae," Abigale said. She was making sure that she was speaking loud enough to be heard over the thrilled screams of some Cedar Point riders. "I'm afraid that my present for you was a little too big for me to put in a box and wrap, but before we get to that, how about you and I get a quick birthday selfie together?"

Mari already had her phone out, positioned out in front of her so it was secretly filming the two other teenage girls instead of getting ready to snap a picture.

"Sure, why not?" Raeann asked, completely unaware of Dan the Dinosaur and Phil the Giraffe beginning to approach from behind. For about fifteen minutes, they had been hiding behind one of buffet stands and waiting for Abigale's cue, which just so happened to be her and the birthday girl getting prepared for "a selfie."

Before anyone saw it coming, Phil and Dan were standing directly behind Raeann and Abigale with a bouquet of balloons that had quotes like, "Happy Birthday!" and "Let's Celebrate!" printed on them in pretty neon letters.

"Excuse us," Dan said, speaking in the most casual tone as possible. "Is it okay if me and my friend, Phil, join you four on this celebration?"

Abigale, Nick, and Mari were barely able to maintain their snickers, but they surprisingly managed until Raeann spun herself around on the bench to the point where it was shocking that she didn't receive whiplash.

As soon as her hands flew to her mouth and let out a loud shrill of both shock and complete joy, the three of them burst out into a fit of laughter. Huge smiles stretched across Dan and Phil's faces; they could just tell that she was trying her hardest to restrain herself from leaping up and throwing her arms around them.

"Surprise!" Phil whooped as he happily bounced in place a couple of times. "Happy early seventeenth birthday to you!"

"Oh my God!" Raeann was surprised to the point where tears of excitement had welded up in the corners of her eyes. "It's you guys! Dan Howell and Phil Lester! It's actually you! Oh my God, I can't believe it!"

Dan couldn't resist chuckling, obviously admiring her unbelievable amount of delight. "Yes, it's us. We have come to make this the greatest birthday that you could ever imagine for yourself." He watched as Phil handed the bouquet of balloons over to Rae. "For the following week, Phil and I will be staying here in Ohio, filming everything that we find interesting with you and your three friends here by our sides for a majority of it."

"And when we go back home to England," Phil added, "we are going to edit all of the footage together and put it on Youtube."

Dan gently took a hold of Raeann's arm, watching a few of her tears escape from her eyes and leak down her cheeks as he wrapped her up in a very friendly hug. "And we are going to call it _Sweet Seventeen_."

When Rae was released from the brunette's grip after a couple of seconds, she was immediately pulled into another welcoming hug by Phil.

"So…" Phil's grin expanded even more, practically exposing all of his sparkling white teeth. "What would you like to do first, Raeann?"

* * *

 **A/N: I _seriously_ wish that I didn't have to stick to a page limit. :P**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot that I made for my creative writing class. :) I figured since I hadn't updated in quite some time that I might as well share something with all of you amazing people. How was it? :)**

 **Please share your thoughts in the reviews or you can PM them to me! :D :) Reviews make my day! :) :D**

 **ALSO : Check out DanIsNotOnFire, AmazingPhil, and DanAndPhilGames on Youtube. They are absolutely _hilarious_ and _awesome_. XD :D **

**Until the next update, everyone! Happy reading and writing to you all! :D :D**


End file.
